Flesh
by WildlingWriter
Summary: various drabbles in the world of In The Flesh, mostly Simon x Kieren but will touch on other couples.
1. Feeling

Name: Flesh

Rating: t-m

Descriptions: various drabbles in the world of In The Flesh, mostly Simon x Kieren but will touch on other couples.

Part 1: Feeling

Description: When Kieren starts being able to feel again, Simon wastes no time in testing just how much his undead partner can feel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was freezing outside, wind screaming down the long street that ran past the bungalow, but inside, it was warm and full of the most delicious groans and sighs.

Inside, Kieren was laid out on his back on the couch, groaning into Simon's shoulder as they rutted furiously together. He clung to his lover's back, running his nails down Simon's back hard enough that if there had been blood under the skin, there would have been rosy red marks scaling down the pale, hard flesh.

Simon's breath was even, punctuated by grunts and sighs. His brain could remember he loved what Kieren was doing, and so even though he couldn't actually feel anything, his body responded in kind.

It was the same for Kieren, albeit with significantly fewer old memories to rely on than his partner, after all before Kieren had met Simon, the only fooling around the boy had participated in was clumsy fondling in the back of Rick's truck a few times. Kieren liked to think that he could almost feel Simon's cold hands on his back, his ass, all over him sometimes. And those oh so lovely grunts, moans, and hisses Simon made certainly helped Kieren keep the illusion going. Who knew sex with the undead could be so amazing...

Simon buried his face into Kieren's neck, and bit down, hard. Usually it earned him a delicious little gasp but this time, something else happened.

"Ow!" Kieren shoved Simon off of him, holding onto his neck and looking angry and disheveled. "That bloody hurt!" He whined.

Simon looked abashed for a moment, gently rubbing his lover's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I didn't mean..." Simon faded off as a sudden look of realization swept over his pale eyes. "Say what you said again." He demanded.

Kieren looked confused. "What? It hurt?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the same realization came over him as well. His lovely face split into a huge smile. "It hurt!" He grabbed Simon by the shoulders and threw him backwards so that Simon was on his back. "You bit me and it hurt!" He smashes their mouths together, kissing furiously. He leaned back away from Simon looking breathless. "Simon I felt that." He said softly. He looked as if he'd be blushing if he could.

"What are you thinking?" Simon asked gently, running his hands down Kieren's arms and shoulders.

"Your lips." Kieren said quietly. "They're soft."

Simon could have melted right then and there. Such a beautiful young man, such an important creature. And Simon had him in his lap, naked, telling him how soft his lips are. He reached up and stroked Kieren's head. His pinprick eyes followed every tiny movement his lover made.

"Can you feel that?" He asked, almost growled.

Kieren nodded. "Sort of. Like I'm wearing a hat."

Simon moved his hand down to Kieren's chest, gently tweaking one of his pale purplish nipples. Kieren's back twitched. "How about that?" The boy nodded. "And do you like it?" Again, Kieren nodded.

Wicked thoughts danced in Simon's head and he smiled wickedly.

"Why-why are you smiling like that?" Kieren looked intensely concerned by the look in his partner's eyes.

Before Kieren could protest, Simon had him flipped onto his back on the ground, hands held firmly above his head, and Simon kneeling in between Kieren's spread thighs.

Kieren would have been blushing if he could. Simon gave him one last wicked look and then dipped his head, tongue slicking the insides of Kieren's belly button. A mewling keen came unbidden to Kieren's lips. Oh he felt that! Like his nerve endings were on fire. His hips bucked in their own accord. Simon laughed and continued to kiss and lick all over his lover's abdomen. Simon paused, hovering over Kieren's stiff purpling cock. The edge of his mouth twitched into a smile again and he sat up suddenly, releasing Kieren's hands.

"What?" Kieren looked so...shaggable. His reddish hair was a mess, pale eyes wild and glassy. Every muscle in his body was tense. His hands were still clasped about his head, as if he wasn't aware that Simon had released him.

"I wonder," Simon mused slowly. He leaned slightly foreword, mouth open slightly. "How much you feel here." As he spoke, he slowly wrapped a hand around Kieren's straining manhood.

"Ah!" Kieren's head went back as he cried out.

"Oh that's interesting." He heard Simon say with a chuckle. Simon pulled again up and down on the younger man, enjoying every little sound and gasp. "Does that feel good, my love?"

"Yes!" Kieren's voice was strangled, half swallowed by another cry.

"I wonder how this feels." Kieren heard Simon murmur and then suddenly there was a slick, cold finger at his entrance. It pushed in with ease and Simon had the distinct pleasure of watching the younger man completely fall apart.

Kieren's mind when suddenly blank. All pleasure and sensation and FEELING. Though there was no ejaculation, Kieren came, and he came hard.

Simon sat back with adoration in his pale eyes as his partner came, thrashing and crying. After a few moments, Kieren's eyes fluttered open, hazily watching Simon smile at him. Simon drew lazy circles though the smattering of hair that spilled down Kieren's chest and stomach. His hand very slowly began tapping downwards back towards Kieren's flagging member.

"What are you doing?" Kieren asked, his words slurred.

"Oh, my beautiful boy," Simon grinned like the devil himself. "I'm going to make you feel everything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you have it friends! Be on the lookout for the next one. Also always taking suggestions!


	2. Beautiful

Title: Beautiful

Rating: mildly M

Summary: What happened after the disastrous lunch with Kieren's parents. Or the moment when Simon got proof he has a heart.

Pairing: Simon x Kieren

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Simon had to half jog up the walk to keep up with Kieren's frenzied pace. The younger lad's shoulders were hunched, legs kicking out at that awkward, half stiff shuffle Kieren had never grown out of his since his rabid days.

"Kieren! Kieren wait!" Simon called out. Kieren made no indication he had heard the other but just continued to shuffle ahead, seething.

Simon knew exactly where they were heading, in spite of Kieren's silence. Within moments they were at the door to the bungalow. Kieren waited stiffly while Simon unlocked the door, then roughly brushed past the Irishman and headed straight towards Simon's room. Simon quickly made an inventory of the house, making sure Amy wasn't about somewhere. Thankfully she was apparently out.

Simon lingered in the kitchen for a moment, thoughts swirling.

Placid, frightened Kieren had just given his poor family the verbal lashing they had been needing for years. And the mental images of a rabid, gory, wild eyed Kieren sent shockwaves down Simon's spine. "That appetite, I couldn't wait to get started." That's what the ginger lad had said. It made Simon's skin crawl in the most delicious way. He was truly a masterpiece, Simon mused. The perfect redeemed.

But poor Kieren had also just razed whatever relationship he had been able to build with his family so far. There was no more hiding for Kieren. Simon felt a pang of guilt in his belly. If it hadn't been for Simon's influence, Kieren wouldn't have exploded like that.

Speaking of Kieren, Simon became aware of quiet sobs coming from his bedroom. He followed the noise and leaned against the doorframe, watching Kieren rock at the foot of his bed.

Kieren had his hands over the back of his neck, protecting the port. Even in that panicked, sorry state, Kieren was still beautiful-long elegant neck, lithe back with his spine like a little mountain range down the middle. Simon wanted so bad to reach out and comfort him, but something stopped him.

Slowly the sobs quieted and Kieren stopped rocking. He was still for a moment, and then, still hunched over as if to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, he drew his hands to his face and awkwardly removed his contacts. He looked up, not at Simon, but at himself in the mirror.

Simon couldn't look away. It didn't matter if the Prophet was dancing naked in his living room with a tea cozy on his head, Simon wouldn't have bee able to look away. Kieren's lovely pale eyes were fixed, hard, but miles away. His bottom lip trembled for a moment. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little black cleansing cloth and slowly, deliberately wiped his cheek, revealing sallow, grayish flesh beneath. He continued to stare at himself for a moment, then finally his pinprick eyes turned on Simon. If he had had a heart beat, Simon knew it would have skipped. Oh he'd bow at this boy's feet, if the lad gave the order. Kieren stood and reached out towards Simon. His mouth was slightly open, eyes wide and almost frightened as he brought the cloth to Simon's face, taking two long swipes, ridding the older man's cheek and forehead of coverall. A quiet sigh came unbidden to Simon's lips. His eyes slid closed for just a moment and when they opened again, they were met with a piercing gaze. Kieren's eyes begged with an unnamed want. Please.

With barely a sound between them, Simon grabbed Kieren's face between his hands, fingertips knitting into ginger hair, and smashed their mouths together, all tongue and teeth and 'oh god yes'. Muscle and ancient memories sent shockwaves down Simon's body, reacting without really feeling. Kieren's hands flew to Simon's waste, hastily unbuckling his belt and yanking both jeans and boxers down to rest around Simon's ankles.

"Kieren..." he groaned against the persistent lips. "Kieren, what..."

Kieren yanked Simon forward so they landed on the bed, Simon over Kieren. Their pelvises ground together and both groaned. Simon felt himself come alive against Kieren's jeans. Kieren's hands left Simon's body for a moment to worm in between them and undo his own belt and yank off his jeans and underwear as well. When their manhoods met in the middle, Kieren let out a fluttering, aching groan that had Simon gasping. Simon managed to tear his lips away from the lad for a moment just to look down at him.

The makeup was almost completely gone. The purplish shadows around Kieren's lips made him appear kiss ravaged. His eyes were wild, clouded with pleasure...rabid.

He looked so confused as to why Simon had stopped.

"Simon..." his voice was rough. "Simon...please."

And that was it. Simon had no choice. He fell back into Kieren, his body almost on fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Many hours later, Simon found himself getting dressed slowly. His body ached, or at least he'd like to think it did. As he buttoned up his jacket, he glanced back and felt warmth pool in the pit of his chest. Kieren was asleep, naked, a blanket thrown halfway over his pelvis. His hair was disheveled, lips parted. If the lad still breathed, Simon thought he'd snore just slightly. Simon stroked the mop of reddish hair, and Kieren sighed into the touch. Oh how he didn't want to leave, even if it was only for a while. Simon set his mouth, ignoring the niggling feeling of betrayal whispering in his ears, and left the bungalow.

Simon stood in the phone booth, knowing that silence on the other end of the line. "You should see him." He allowed himself. "He's beautiful."


End file.
